Sterek
by toshinou
Summary: Derek s'invite le soir en douce chez Stiles pour faire des recherches mais un soir tous va basculer pour lui. (Ma première fiction un peu d'indulgence svp.)
1. Chapitre 1 RÊVE ET REVELATION

**Chapitre 1 RÊVE ET REVELATION**

Il était aux alentour de deux heures du matin, Stiles dormait profondément dans son lit, insouciant, avec un visage apaisé et détendu. La fenêtre s'ouvra lentement et sans aucun bruit. Derek, qui essayait de rentré encore en douce dans la chambre de l'hyper actif, se prit de plein fouet et en plein visage le store baissé. Il vociféra entre ces dents.

Stiles n'eut aucune réaction, il dormait profondément. Derek soulagé alla jusqu'à l'ordinateur du jeune homme et tenta de l'allumer pour effectuer une recherche, mais sans succès, il était protéger par un foutu mot de passe à neuf caractères. Il l'éteignit et grognant comme a son habitude. Il se retourna et Stiles dormait toujours comme si de rien n'était.

Il allait le réveiller pour lui flanquer une peur bleu, pour le plaisir, mais un bruit dans son dos lui en dissuada. Il entendit le shérif Stilinski qui s'approchait de la chambre de son fils car il avait entendu du bruit. Derek n'ayant pas le temps de resauter par la fenêtre, ne trouva rien de mieux que de se cacher sous le lit minuscule de Stiles.

Le shérif entra et alluma ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Stiles,

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demanda t il à son père d'une voix endormi.

« J'ai cru entendre un bruit, je venais voir si tout aller bien? » répondit son père.

« Je dormais, je n'ai rien entendu, en plus je rêvais de D…. Lydia ». Se rattrapa t-il au dernier moment. « En plus, pour une fois qu'elle était avec moi, tu as tout gâché. »

Il se redressa et se mis en position assise. Il sentit, qu'il y avait un truc pas normal, son matelas écrasait quelque chose de dure. Ce qui stressa le jeune homme. Et pria pour que ce ne soit pas Derek sinon il allait encore se prendre des coups.

Derek, sous le lit entendit toute la conversation et avait remarqué que Stiles avait menti sur la personne du rêve, ce qui le laissa d'un air perplexe et curieux, bizarre vu qu'il ne l'ait pas du tout. Il se fit écrasé par le derrière de Stiles sur le matelas il avait envie de le mordre pour se venger mais n'en fit rien, il se vengerait quand le shérif quittera la chambre.

Le shérif rigola un bon coup, à la remarque de son fils et allait repartir de la chambre, en voyant que l'ordinateur de son fils n'était pas éteint mais en veille, et lui en fit la remarque ce qui troubla le jeune homme qui l'éteignit en trente secondes. Puis il souhaita une bonne nuit à son père, l'enlaça et reparti dans son lit sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Une fois le calme et l'obscurité revenue, Derek tant bien que mal sortie de dessous du lit en donnant un coup dans le dos de Stiles qui le bloquait. Stiles tomba du lit, et cracha en vociféra entre ces dents. L'alpha se releva en serrant les poings prenant son air méchant, comme a son habitude et commença à menacer le plus jeune de lui arracher le cou avec ces crocs s'il sortait des bêtises.

Stiles essayant de prendre confiance en lui, lui tenu tête :

« Qu'est ce que tu fou là à cette heure-ci ? Tu as personne d'autres à emmerdait, tes bêtas et ta bimbo aux seins démesuré ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur mon ordi, j'ai bien fait de mettre un mot de passe, je me disais aussi que la batterie se vider pas toutes seule pendant la nuit…. »

Derek rougis légèrement puis alla pour répondre quand le plus jeune ré enchérit de plus belle en lui disant.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi boueux et encore plein de sang ? Tu as tes règles ? »

Regrettant amèrement ce qu'il venait de dire, l'alpha le cloua au sol. Les crocs bien en évidence ces yeux rouges et ces griffes aiguisées prêtes en embrocher le jeune homme.

Stiles était maintenu au sol avec l'alpha au dessus de lui à cheval, il eu pour réflexe, de donner un coup de genoux, dans les parties de Derek. Celui-ci ce plia en deux sur le plus jeune le souffle coupé. L'humain le poussa et essaya de s'excuser pour le geste avec un sourire triomphant, il avait réussi à mettre k.o. l'alpha. Après quelques minutes d'agonie Derek se releva en essayant de garder son visage normal et méprisant pour Stiles.

« Désolé, Je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour rester en vie deux minutes de plus »

« OUI BAH LA PROCHAINE FOI FAIT GAFFES OU TU FOUS TON PUTAIN DE GENOU TU ME LES AS BRISEES »

« Moins fort ya mon père qui dort dans la chambre en face. »

« Tu le fais exprès d'être si bête ou tu es idiot de nature ? Bref, je t'arracherais la tête une prochaine fois j'ai mieux à faire pour l'instant. »

Alors qu'il allait partir en sautant par la fenêtre, Stiles lui attrapa le bras et lui dit de rester.

« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ?, en fait j'ai besoin de ton ordinateur pour faire une recherche pour mon oncle, toi qui veut tout savoir. »

« Si tu veux, je peux la faire pour toi, quand j'aurais un peu de temps libre »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« Parce qu'on est amis, enfin tout comme, il y a un lien entre nous, même si petit qu'il soit, et t'inquiètes je ne le répèterais pas à Scott toute façon il est occupé avec sa Allison d'amour. » Dit-il de manière sarcastique.

Derek se mit à sourire étouffant un rire, puis repris son expression agressif comme si de rien était.

« Ok mais c'est assez personnelle comme recherche j'aurais préféré la faire seul mais je n'ai pas d'autre moyen d'avoir un ordi avec le net dessus. »

« Euh bah hmmmm… »

« Qu'est ce que tu bafouilles encore ? Stiles ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous par terre ? »

Stiles s'était endormi comme une merde sur le sol, d'un coup. Le manque de sommeil l'avait cuit pour la nuit, il ne put lutter plus longtemps. Derek allait s'énervé, mais n'en fît rien, il resta sur le cul en se disant « Il est malade ce pauvre mec ». Il eu tout de même la bonté de le déposer sur son lit, mais au moment de le lâcher, Le jeune homme s'était agrippé au t-shirt de Derek qui se déchira sur le coup, énervant le loup garou. L'hyper actif l'embrassa, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement apparemment il avait du retrouver son rêve érotique. Derek donna un coup de poing au visage du plus jeune, qui le lâcha pour se tenir la tête, mais il dormait toujours.

« Sale gosse comment oses tu m'embrasser ? Attends demain, je vais te botter le cul. Il me faut un autre T-shirt, je ne vais pas rentrer comme ça, sinon Peter va encore m'emmerder avec ma garde robe, fait chier ce mec » Derek se leva et pris un T-shirt dans la commode de Stiles, ils étaient tous « trop petits », ça rappela un souvenir gênant pour l'alpha. Il laissa un mot pour le signaler à Stiles avec ce qu'il voulait pour sa recherche à contre cœur, puis l'invita lui Scott, Allison et le reste de la bande à venir dans son lac privé pour aller se baigner dans deux jours c'est-à-dire samedi.

Quand Stiles se leva le lendemain matin, il avait un énorme bleu au visage, qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite, il hurla en le voyant, en se disant qu'il allait faire la peau du loup pour cet affront. Il essaya de se rappeler, le moment du départ de Derek mais ne s'en souvient pas, juste une étrange sensation humide sur ces lèvres. Il espéra ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il imaginait, sinon il comprenait, pourquoi on l'aurait frappé. Il trouva le mot sur son ordinateur et fût surpris de l'invitation de l'insociable, arrogant et irritant Derek Hale. Il relut le message plusieurs fois et entrepris de faire les recherches, mais il ne savait pas, quoi vraiment chercher, il y avait juste de marqué sur son papier « un cadeau pour un être proche… ». Stiles imagina pleins de scénarios, de Derek offrant un cadeau à une personne qu'il apprécie, donc Derek aurait un cœur ?

Le jeune homme se prépara donc pour partir au lycée, en rappelant par texto à Scott qu'il y avait une interro de chimie, qui les attendait et que la note comptais la moitié de la note final. Une fois arrivé dans sa jeep, il trouva Scott qui le dévisagea à cause de son bleu énorme sur la joue.

« Fermes-la ou je te casse ton petit cul de loup garou. »

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Derek ou je le plume ? »

« C'est la fée fagot qui ma fait ça. Mais non c'est cette espèce de….. »

« Espèce de... « Interrompit Derek, « Vas y fini ta phrase, j'aimerais bien le savoir. »

« Bah du mec qui ma encore couper la parole » lui répondit Stiles en lui tirant la langue.

« Fermes la ou je t'arrache la tête avec les dents »

« Ça ne change pas de d'habitude. »

« Salle mioche »

« Ça va le vieux couple ? Je peux vous laisser, j'ai cours moi, j'ai rien avoir la dedans » Dis Scot avec un pointe de moquerie

L'alpha grogna et Stiles répondit à Scott « La ferme »

« Ok, mais on a quand même cours, alors Derek tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou ça peut attendre plus tard ? »

« Toi tu peux y aller mais j'ai deux mots à dire en privé à Stiles sur un petit renseignement que je lui ai demandé cette nuit. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dégages Scott, ou je…. »

« Tu le touches je te tue. » Intervint Stiles

Scott s'en alla et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et d'avoir son cœur qui s'accélérait due à la proximité du loup, qui une fois encore, le regardait avec son air supérieur et arrogant de loup garou.

« Stiles, je voulais te demander un petit service enfin même un gros »

« Oui vas y dis moi mon choupinou de loup »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Enfin bref j'aimerais savoir si tu te rappelles de quelque chose de la nuit dernière ? Quelque chose que tu m'as fait et dont je voudrais te parler. »

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra dans sa poitrine et lui répondit, « Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose de déplaisant pour que tu me dévisages ? »

« Euh bah comment dire tu m'as déchiré mon T-shirt, d'ailleurs je t'en ai piqué un trop petit bien sur, je te le rendrais plus tard, si j'y pense, mais c'est plutôt autre chose plus privé que ça. Tu m'as roulé une pelle alors que tu dormais. »

Stiles se mis à rougir, réalisant donc, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette sensation et que son premier baiser, il avait eu avec un homme, qui n'est d'autre que Derek Hale son amoureux secret.

« Oh ! J'en suis désolé, ne me tues pas pour ça, j'étais inconscient d'ailleurs, je me rappelle même pas, comment je suis allais dans mon lit et comment je me suis endormi. »

« Comment dire, tu es tombé comme une merde par terre, pendant que je te faisais un monologue bien personnel, puis j'ai voulu être sympa et te mettre au moins sur ton lit et c'est la que tu m'as sauté dessus. »

« HAHA tu rigoles ? Pas vrais ? Non je n'ai pas fait ça pas avec toi, oh mon dieux je suis un homme mort. Vas y, tues moi vite ne fais pas durée, je t'en pris »

« Non je ne te tuerais pas pour cette fois mais la prochaine je t'arrache les entrailles de mes dents. »

« Quel grand romantique. Merde faut que j'aille en cours tu me tueras ce soir bisous »

« Bisous il se fou de moi il me prend pour qui son pote ou sa copine ? Pourquoi ça m'affecte comme ça ? Ce n'est qu'un mot ce n'est pas, comme si j'éprouvais quelque chose pour cet humain, désobligeant, qui parle tous le temps, mais qui est très intelligent et qui as une bonne bouille... Quoi ? Je n'ai pas osé penser ça, je rêve la je dois être malade, je vais aller emmerder ma meute, ça m'occupera l'esprit. Ah ! mais non, ils sont en cour merde, ce n'est pas Stiles là, oh putain si je fais quoi bordel je lui envoie un signe, pour lui dire que je vais lui faire la peau, je prends un air méchant ou je sais pas mince. »

Stiles arriva pile à l'heure pour son interro, qui bien sur, il connaissait tous sur le bout des doigts, alors qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert un bouquin. Son intelligence, provoquée de la jalousie, de la part de son meilleurs amis Scott. Pour Stiles, c'était plutôt de prouvé à Lydia, qu'il était aussi intelligent quelle.

Après son contrôle, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer, le contacte des lèvres de Derek sur les siennes, d'ailleurs il le voyait à travers la fenêtre, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il était mignon, mignon ? Attends, je viens de penser, que le beau brun bien foutu, qui est chez moi quasi tous les jours, est mignon, je perds la boule quoi que c'est vrai pour un mec, il est beau, dommage que je ne sois pas à son goût.

Le soir, Derek attendait à la fenêtre de Stiles, qui le fit entrer en rougissant, ne pouvant pas se cacher, mentant comme il pouvait, sachant que Derek verrait tout de suite, qu'il dit n'importe quoi.

Derek entra dans la chambre et ne pu résister d'embrasser Stiles. Il l'attrapa, le cola contre le mur et l'embrassa. Ne rencontrant aucune barrière le repoussant, il y introduit sa langue, qui se mêla à celle de Stiles. Celui-ci frémissait de plaisir, mais aussi de peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, comment ce faisait-il que le grand Derek Hale l'embrassait lui, un simple humain, qu'il ne supporte pas? Derek stoppa son baiser et regarda le plus jeune aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il reprit son air sérieux, avant de dire à Stiles, que si il parlait de ça à qui que ce soit il le tuerait dans la seconde. Stiles jura de ne rien dire, mais il voulait malgré tout comprendre, ce qui s'était passé.

« Pourquoi tu le fais ça qu'est ce que j'ai pu te faire pour que tu me fasses souffrir de toutes les manières possible ? » demanda Stiles sur les bords des larmes.

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi mais plutôt un souci avec moi, n'en parlons plus et laisses tomber pour la recherche j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait. Tu as parlé de l'invitation pour le lac aux autres? »

« Euh oui j'en ai parlé à midi, tous le monde est partant, mais ils sont tout de même inquiets de cette invitation anodin. »

« C'est une idée de mon oncle non de moi je te rassure »

« Ça ne me rassure pas du tout au contraire ça m'inquiète ».

« Il n'est pas aussi cruelle qu'il le montre il est plutôt gentil, en ce moment il cherche à conquérir le cœur de la mère de Scot. »

« QUOI ? »

« Bah c'est le seul moment ou il a été honnête avec quelqu'un quand il lui parlait. »

« Et bah et comment fait vous pour vivre tous les deux vous êtes deux alpha comment ce fait-il que vous ne vous entretuez pas ? »

« On est de la même famille puis on a fait un pacte entre nous dont je ne veux pas te parler. »

« Ok et Derek ? »

« Quoi ? » Grogna t-il

« Tu embrasses comme un dieu, c'est vrai même si je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit enfin consciemment si on pense à la nuit dernière. »

Pour une fois, le loup rougit aux propos de Stilinski junior et eut une autre envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais tenta de se contrôler, sachant que le loup au fond de lu,i rêver de lui sauter dessus, de lui arraché ces vêtements et….

Stiles, en voyant le comportement de son ainé, lui sauta au coup et lui vola un autre baiser aussi langoureux que le dernier. Mais il fût écourté par Derek, qui fit voltiger Stiles sur son lit, en le repoussant violement, pour tenter de se contrôler. Car lui qui pouvait se contrôler, à l'inverse de Scot pour la colère, mais pour le désir, à part quand il était avec Kate Argent, il n'en avait plus eu et jamais eu de souci pour le contrôler. Il se dit, que c'était la pleine lune qui approchait, et que les hormones, incontrôlables du jeune qui lui déteignaient dessus. Mais celle-ci était dans plusieurs jours... Il se mit à se transformer sans le vouloir disant à Stiles de s'enfuir le plus vite possible d'ici pour ne pas mettre sa vie en péril.

« Je refuse, je resterais là, contrôles toi ou je te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes humain même si ça doit me coûter la vie. »

« Grrrrr vas tant je ne veux pas te blesser, aller dégage, arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg ». Derek souffrait, tellement qu'il lutait contre lui-même pour ne pas se transformer. Il se plia en deux puis, sans savoir comment, Stiles était à côté de lui et l'entourant dans ses bras en lui disant, qu'il préférait mourir que de le perdre. Ceci apaisa le loup, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et regarda toujours avec ses yeux rouge dans ceux du plus jeune et vit qu'il était quelqu'un d'adorable, énervant certes mais mignon. Il rétracta ses griffes tout en continuant de regarder Stiles et alla pour le remercier mais se rétracta et le traita d'imbécile, de fou, qu'il aurait mieux fait de se casser.

« Je suis chez moi alors je fais ce que je veux mon cher et si ça te rassure je ne parlerais à personne de cette mésaventure. »

« Je suis désolé, oui je ne dis jamais ces mots là mais pour une fois profites en. Je tiens à toi bien plus que je ne le devrais, si je suis distant avec toi c'est parce que tu m'agaces, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, tu m'attires. Je suis pourtant un conquérant de bimbo, pas de jeune minet de ton espèce. »

Le plus jeune sous le choc s'évanoui, dans les bras de Derek, collé contre son tors bien musclé. Avec un sourire le plus heureux, qu'il soit d'avoir. Derek, attendit que Stiles reprenne conscience, une heure plus tard et au moment ou celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il sentit quelque chose de bizarre, il avait étrangement chaud, il était coucher dans les bras de Derek sur son lit, qui l'enlacé et qui avait son menton sur sa tête. Il se redressa en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Derek, mais celui-ci ne dormait pas il réfléchissait.

« Derek tu dors ? »

« Non je réfléchis en attendant que tu te.. Ah mais tu es réveillais ? Parfais ! Dans ce cas je vais pouvoir m'en aller car j'ai mon…. »

Stiles l'embrassa de nouveau et entendit les battements de cœurs du loup s'accélérer. Il arrêta son baiser en lui souriant.

« Je sais, tu vas me tuer, je voulais en profiter une dernière fois, avant que tout redevienne comme avant. »

« En fait non, pas la dernière foi, je veux bien de toi, mais à une seule condition et ce n'est pas à contesté, ni à marchander. Tu ne dois parler à personne, de ce qui peut se passer entre nous, sinon couic à ton jolie petit cou. »

« Ok je ferrais comme si de rien était et continuerais d'avoir peur de toi pendant que tu me menace de me tuer. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se dit pourvu que personne ne le remarque ou s'en est fini de ma réputation de bad boy lover.

« Bon je m'en vais maintenant ou je dois te tuer pour partir ? »

« Tu ne veux pas rester, passer la nuit avec moi, je sais que mon lit est petit, mais regarde selon comment on se positionne on y rentre tout les deux. »

« D'accords mais je dois partir tôt demain si ton père me voit je suis bon pour un autre interrogatoire ».

« Marché conclu, dors bien Derek.

« Bonne nuit Monsieur Stilinski » il déposa un baiser sur le front de se dernier avant de le serrer dans ses bras en répriment un sourire.


	2. Chapitre 2 Petit plaisir

**Chapitre 2 Petit plaisir**

Le lendemain, Derek se réveilla en premier, il était en position de la cuillère, il allait pour se lever et partir, mais Stiles était entrain de gigoter, ce qui fit remarqué à Derek qu'il avait son anatomie tout excité, il pria, pour que Stiles ne sentes rien, il sortit lentement du lit et puis s'enfuie comme un voleur par la fenêtre.

Quelques secondes après, le réveille de Stiles sonna, le faisant grogner, son père débarqua dans la chambre et surpris son fils entrain de baver sur son oreiller comme un bébé tout en insultant son réveille qui ne s'arrêter pas.

« Debout la belle au bois dormant tu vas être en retard si tu te lèves pas »

« Hein quoi ? » Voyant qu'il était tout excité, il demanda à son père de descendre, le temps qu'il se calme en prétextant, qu'il allait se préparer avant de prendre son petit déjeuné rapidement.

Il parti dans sa salle de bain, rapidement prit sa douche, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à enlever l'image de Derek contre lui, en lui faisant des caresses. Après quelque minutes à se calmer, il s'habilla enfin et descendu en courant dans l'escalier, engouffrant son pan cake et sont lait d'un trait, remonta se brosser les dents et fonça jusqu'a sa jeep avec son sac à dos.

Une fois au lycée, il fit comme si de rien était et parla avec Scott et Allison, ainsi que Jackson, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, surtout que ce dernier, était devenu un loup garou, et Lydia. La journée de cours passa tranquillement. Enfin pas tout à fait, « Monsieur Stilinski pouvait vous répondre à ma question ou vous êtes trop intelligent pour suivre mon cour? » Stiles repris vite fait conscience et répondit sans aucune faute à monsieur Harris, qui attendait la moindre faille, pour le coller à nouveau.

« Très bien » la sonnerie retenti et toute la classe se vida d'un trait. Scott et Jackson sentaient quelque chose de bizarre sur Stiles, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver, ce que c'était. Stiles, sentant qu'on l'observait, se retourna et vit les deux bêtas entrain de le renifler, comme un morceau de viande. Il leur dit d'arrêter tout de suite, ou il allait les frapper, à coup de livre. Ils furent interrompus par Derek, qui attendait dans sa voiture, ce qui étonna les trois lycéens.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda Scott d'un air perplexe

« On a un entrainement, je vous rappelle avec le reste de la meute, donc vous vous radinez toute suite chez moi, ou je vous éviscère, ça marche aussi pour toi Stilinski, ramènes ta carcasse chez moi pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui. Il me faut un humain, pour leur apprendre à se contrôler.

- Je ne peux pas, je sors avec mon père au restaurant, puis on va passer la nuit à parler. Ça aurait été un autre jour, j'aurais dit oui, mais là je ne peux pas….

Derek senti de la tristesse dans les paroles de Stiles, mais n'insista pas, car il comprenait ce que le plus jeune ressentait.

« Ah oui ! Mince, mec c'est ce soir, tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

« Non Scott t'inquiètes, c'est bon » répondit Stiles. « Bon faut que vous partez, moi aussi à demain pour la journée au lac chez Derek. »

Stiles s'en alla, se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui, c'était une nouvelle année depuis que sa mère était morte. Chaque année, il la passe avec son père, en se consolant mutuellement.

Ce qui fit de sa soirée, alors que ses amis s'entrainaient durement, avec comme humain Allison, ce qui enragea Scott, il n'aimait pas que Derek se serve d elle, pour son entrainement, mais vu quelle était au courant pour les loups, ça ne la dérangeait pas, sauf que c'était la seul fille dans une meute de loup masculine.

Après l'entrainement, tous étaient extenué, sauf les deux alphas, l'un parce qu'il était resté, assis à une table devant la maison avec son journal et son café, levant un œil de son journal, de temps en temps en entendant Scott hurlait après Jackson. Et Derek qui donnait les consignes, montrait comment faire les exercices d'entrainement. Le dernier exercice était un combat dans la meute tous contre Derek et son oncle. Bien entendu, aucun bêta n'arriva à les toucher et Alyson rigolait comme une gamine, en les voyants voltiger dans tous les sens, ce qui fit rageait la meute entière.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux après l'entrainement, Derek se dirigea vers sa camaro quand son oncle le bloqua

« Où vas-tu mon cher neveu ? »

« Faire une course et ça ne te regarde pas »

« Calmes toi, je voulais juste savoir, moi je compte sortir et je voulais empêtrer ta merveilleuse voiture, pour mon rendez-vous avec la mère de Scott . Oui je la revois et non, Scott l'ignore sinon, je n'aurais pas le droit, d'avoir d'autre compagnie, que toi et tes bêtas, ça me fait penser, qui me faudrait ma meute à moi. J'y réfléchirais plus tard, alors je peux te piquer ta caisse ou tu en as besoin ? »

« Non prends la, comme ça je vais courir un peu, par contre, je ne sais pas si je rentre ce soir et mets de l'essence j'en ai presque plus. »

« Marché conclu, bonne ballade avec ton petit humain, oui je le sens partout sur toi, mais je ne dirais rien aux autres, tu sais bien que je garde ma langue dans ma bouche, enfin ça dépend pourquoi. »

« Comment ? Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Mais non bon à plus »

Il démarra et parti comme un pilote de formule un.

Stiles parti se coucher vers une heure du matin, quand son père s'écroula, sur le canapé devant la télé et un verre de whisky dans sa main. Il fut surpris de voir Derek, qui arriva au moment ou il sortit de sa salle de bain pour se coucher.

« Quel timing, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ce soir aussi »

« Je voulais te voir et t'aider je sais ce que tu ressens, n'oublies pas que moi aussi j'ai plus personne à part mon oncle un peu fou sur les bords. »

« C'est gentil mais ça va. Quoi que, je ne dirais pas non à un petit bisou et que tu me prennes dans tes bras. »

Derek le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, puis se détachant de lui pour le regarder. Il allait pour le prendre et le mettre dans son lit, quand le plus jeune vit au sol, la boue qui était collée sur les chaussures du loup, il se crispa et lui dit de retirer immédiatement ses chaussures et qu'il saute dans la douche sans un mot, sinon il n'aurait plus le droit de le toucher.

Pendant que Stiles nettoyait les traces de bout, il se rappela, qu'il n'avait rien donné à Derek pour se changer, ni pour se sécher. Il entra donc dans la salle de bain, en trouvant Derek tout nu, qui allait l'appelait pour avoir une serviette. L'image de Derek nu, fit rougir le plus jeune et lui tendit tout en ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle. Ce qui excita son entre jambe et celui de son invité. Les deux se savouraient mutuellement.

Derek ne tenant plus pris Stiles dans ses bras, en étant encore humide et le transporta à son lit ou il le déposa et s'installa sur lui en l'embrassa tout en le déshabillant. Il lui enleva son T-shirt, lui mordit son oreille tout en continuant de le déshabiller lentement, faisant râler le plus jeune de plaisir. Puis il descendit sur son cou faisant de même, et encore plus bas jusqu'au tors de Stiles qui se cambra sur le coup. Leurs corps étaient maintenant collés, Derek fit valser le boxer de Stiles dans les airs en ayant ces yeux qui virent au rouge.

Stiles prit par la situation, se rapprocha le plus possible du corps de Derek, se frotta à lui. Il passa ses jambes autour du dos de Derek, ce qui eu pour effet d'exciter encore plus le loup, qui commençais à se transformer sans le vouloir, ces crocs sortaient, ses griffes aussi, qui en tailladaient le pauvre humain. Son emprise sur lui était plus forte.

« Aille Derek stop tu me fais mal, calme toi »

Il eu comme réponse un grognement de mécontentement. Cet acte passionnel à la base allé finir en viol si Stiles ne réagissait pas au plus vite. Il s'excusa à l'avance et donna un coup dans les bourses du loup qui se crispa et redevint humain.

« Désolé, Stiles je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler le loup voulait sortir pour te faire sien mais je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. »

« Ce n'est pas grave c'est moi qui doit m'excuser, je t'exciter puis ensuite je te frappe dans les…. »

« Oui ça fait un mal de chien, heureusement enfin je pense. Je ne t'ai pas tué comme ça. »

« Oui, à l'avenir il faudra que je trouve autre chose, sinon tu vas rager si en pleine acte je dois te foutre des coups. »

« Tu veux retenter le coup, mais tu es malade, tu veux vraiment que je te tue. Stiles ne te fou pas de moi ou je t'arrache ton jolie petit cou tendre avec mes crocs. »

-Mais non, on va être moins sauvage. Aller vient ne me laisse pas comme ça dans cet état.

Derek revint sur Stiles avec réticence, mais envie quand même, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et quand Stiles prit les devants en incérant l'entre jambe du loup en lui. Les deux amants haletèrent en même temps et Derek fut surpris de cet acte et sensation que lui procuré le plus jeune. Après plusieurs va-et vient Derek jouie en Stiles tendis que lui jouie sur les abdos de Derek. Les deux amants allèrent se rincer à la douche et se couchèrent dans le lit de Stiles tout défait par leur acrobatie.


	3. Chapitre 3 Réflection

**Chapitre 3 Réfection**

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla en premier, pour une foi, et embrassa les lèvres attirantes de Derek. Il allait sortir du lit, quand il fut retenu, par des bras musclés, qui le ramena contre le loup. Il fit mine de s'en plaindre, mais en fait il attendait que ça, de pouvoir se coller contre son amant. Après un moment tendre de bonheur, Derek ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Stiles, qui l'admirait depuis si longtemps, qu'il n'avait jamais pu croire, qu'un jour ses rêves se réaliseraient. Derek sourit, sentant le cœur du plus jeune s'accéléré au contacte de son corps contre le sien.

Le shérif appelait Stiles, depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà, quand il se décida d'aller voir, pourquoi son fils ne répondait pas. Derek, sentant le potentiel danger pour lui, s'habilla en moins de deux secondes et sauta par la fenêtre. Sous le regard triste de son amant, qui se leva à contre cœur et fit mine de partir sous la douche. Pour aller se laver et se préparer car aujourd'hui, on est samedi jour de la sortit au lac de Derek. Il se demandait, comment il pourrait faire, pour que personne ne remarque son changement d'attitude avec le beau ténébreux.

Son père débarquant dans la chambre et trouvant une chambre dévasté, tout était renversé, le lit ne possédé plus que le matelas dessus et encore de travers.

« Stiles qu'as-tu fait cette nuit pour que ta chambre soit dans cet état? On dirait qu'il y a eu une tornade qui est passé ».

« Je suis sous la douche papa, j'entends rien laisses moi deux minutes et j'arrive pour faire le petit déjeuner ok ? »

« Je les déjà pris, car je dois m'en aller en urgence au poste. Passes une bonne journée mon fils. »

Stiles sortit avec son sourire curieux, pour savoir sur quelle affaire le shérif Stilinski allait travailler. Mais le shérif ne répondit pas et lui dit la routine et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le suivre.

« Tu me connais quand même, je ne suis pas du genre à mentir et à fourrer mon nez dans les affaires qui ne me regarde pas. »

« Justement si alors si je te vois je ramène à la maison par la peau des fesses c'est compris ? »

« Oui papa toute façon aujourd'hui je sors avec Scott on va se baigner dans un lac avec d'autre amis. »

« Amuses toi bien, allez je te préviens quand je rentre et tu en fais de même, bon j'y vais allez à ce soir. »

Une fois le père de Stiles parti, il senti qu'il avait mal à plusieurs endroits de son corps, qui n'avait pas fini de se réveiller, sous sa douche rapide. Alors, il décida de se regarder dans le miroir et vit une griffure dans son dos, faite par Derek la veille. Heureusement, ce n'était pas trop profond, mais il se demandait, comment il allait pouvoir cacher ça aux autres aujourd'hui, « je mettrais un T-shirt en sortant une connerie qui passera tous seul». Il vit un autre bleu mais celui-ci s'était plutôt un énorme suçon dans le bas de son cou, décidément il aura bien du mal à cacher tous ça et pour finir, il avait mal au bas du dos, mais ça il s'avait très bien ce que c'était. En rigola il dit fort, il ma pas rater, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'assoir pendant un moment.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Scott passa par sa fenêtre, Stiles eut tous juste le temps, de prendre son T-shirt et se l'enfila, puis, il continua de s'habiller comme si de rien était. Il mit son boxer et son pantalon puis se retourna l'air surpris en disant « Oh ! Salut Scott, tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Scott répondit que non, juste il venait d'arriver et qu'il attendait, pour partir avec lui, dans la jeep, vu qu'il n'avait pas de voiture.

« La porte d'entrée tu ne connais pas ? » Taquina Stiles qui lui-même ne passes jamais par la porte pour allait chez Scott

« Bah si mais j'avais envie d'aller vite. » Rigola le second

« Je prends mon sac et j'arrive, il faut prendre à manger ou non? »

« Euh j'ai eu Derek ce matin il m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine, il se chargeait de tous. »

« Oula Derek en cuisine, carnage on va tous mourir moi le premier s'il m'entend »

« Je vais t'arracher la tête avec mes dents » se moqua Scott en imitant la voix de son Alpha.

« Non ne me tue pas je ne suis pas bon à manger, tu risque de devenir intelligent et sentimental si tu fais ça. » Stiles regretta ses paroles bien que c'était qu'une plaisanterie.

« Stiles ce n'est pas sympa ça, mais ce n'est pas faux non plus. Aller, tu es prêt ? Tu as tous ce qui te faut? Qu'on ne fasse pas cinquante allers-retours ? »

« Oui papa j'ai tous. » Lui répondit Stiles en tirant la langue.

Stiles passa le premier, puis juste avant de partir, il dit à Scott de l'attendre à la voiture deux minutes le temps, qu'il remette un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre.

« Ok mais comment tu as pu faire ça ? On dirait que tu t'es battu. »

« Oui dans mon sommeille ça m'arrive des fois j'en ai pour deux minutes promis ».

Stiles monta et en deux minutes, tout était comme avant, bien rangé et le lit bien fait. Il parti en courant dans les escaliers, ferma la porte à double tour et sauta dans sa voiture à côté de Scott, qui rigolait de le voir autant courir.

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps, mais fût intrigant, Stiles n'avait pas ouvert une seul fois la bouche. Il devait se passer quelque chose dans sa tête. Scott allait pour briser le silence, quand ils arrivèrent. Stiles dit en riant « Eh bah je pensais que tu allais me demandais pourquoi je ne parlais pas mais rien. Je suis déçu j'avais préparé plein de conneries. »

Les deux garçons descendirent de la voiture et se regroupèrent avec Jackson, Lydia, Alyson, Isaac, Peter et Derek qui avait toujours son regard intimidant et sévère.

« Désolé pour le retard, monsieur Stilinski ici présent, devait faire du rangement et sortait à peine de la douche. » Se moqua Scott pour justifier le retard.

Tous rigolèrent, sauf Derek qui eut juste un petit sourire en coin, que Stiles remarqua et ne put s'empêcher, de sourire à nouveau. Puis Peter décida qu'il était temps d'y aller, parce qu' « il y a une bonne marche à faire avant d'y arriver surtout quand on n'est pas comme nous » dit il en regardant les trois seuls humain de la bande. Ils marchèrent tous plus ou moins au même rythme.

Allison prit Stiles à part et Lydia plus curieuse que jamais, c'était joint aux deux personnes à l'écart pour écouter la conversation.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » murmura-t-elle à son oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

« Oh c'est un secret, je ne peux pas en parler et n'en parlez à personne svp, sinon je suis un homme mort. Allison et Lydia sourirent en guise de réponse et se mirent à rire comme deux gamines, en disant à Stiles, qu'il ferait mieux de relever un peu plus son col, dans ce cas parce que son sac à dos rendait son cou visible.

Derek, qui était juste derrière pour fermer la marche, avait tout suivi et oui il tenait à savoir, si son amant avez bien gardé le secret, et il était prêt à intervenir, pour l'en dissuader. Il arriva derrière les trois ados et d'un air amusé, fit un grognement, qui les fit tout les trois sursauter.

« Alors on fait des messes basses, avancez plus vite où vous aller vous perdre surtout toi Stiles. »

« Haha très drôle, je pense que je me débrouille mieux que toi. Monsieur je me crois supérieur à tous le monde. »

« Stiles la ferme ou je t'éviscère sur place et lentement histoire que tu ne meurs pas trop vite. »

« Essayes pour voir, moi je vais trainer ta carcasse de loup par la peau des fesses et te jeter dans un ravin. »

« Monsieur a pris confiance en soit, ou il est devenu tellement stupide, qu'il ne sait plus à qui il s'adresse ? »

« Derek c'est bon, il plaisantait, on y retourne maintenant. » Allison Coupa net la conversation avant que ça dégénère.

Celui-ci grogna de plaisir et leur indiqua le chemin, tout en touchant les fesses de son compagnon, en passa devant lui avec un sourire fier de lui. Stiles fut surpris mais n'a pas essayer de l'en dissuader, limite il allait le narguait mais s'en reteint pour plus tard.

Une foi arrivait au lac, après quarante minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent et s'installèrent sur plusieurs rochers. Stiles enfila son maillot, avec difficulté à cause de sa douleur aux fesses et sauta à l'eau en premier, en faisant une bombe qui éclaboussa tous le monde et il en rigola, car c'était son objectif, tous sautèrent à l'eau pour se venger en le coulant, il s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible, mais fut coincer par Isaac et Scot, Jackson n'étant pas très loin sous lui pour le tirer sous l'eau. Les deux filles furent jetées dans l'eau par les deux alphas qui râlaient quelles mettent autant de temps pour rentrer dans l'eau.

Il ne restait plus que les deux alphas qui discutèrent de la veille en parlant doucement pour ne pas être entendu.

« Alors madame Mccall était ravis de te revoir ? »

« Oui, elle avait un peu peur, que je la morde car elle sait pour nous apparemment, donc au début elle était un peu distante, mais après je pouvais plus m'en dépêtrer. »

« Ah les femmes toutes les même » ricana Derek

« Et toi alors, tes courses ce sont bien passé ? bien que je sais que tu étais avec Stiles tu as son odeur sur tes vêtement et je te sens partout sur lui. «

« Euh oui, je n'ai pas été pro sur ce coup la je te l'accorde, mais c'est sa faute aussi, il faisait que me tenter, j'ai eu du mal à résister j'ai même failli le tuer. »

« Et bah c'était torride, par contre combien de temps penses tu le cacher aux autres? Ils ne sont pas si bêtes, un jour ils le remarqueront et te mettrons sur le fait accompli. »

« Ce jour là on verra la je profite que personne ne soit au courant comme ça c'est plus excitant. »

« Je te comprends au fait je crois que Stiles est entrain de se faire noyer alors que les filles essaye de l'aider »

« Il est où je le vois pas, wooooh! »

Derek ce prit un coup de pied au cul, qui le fit valser à l'eau. Son oncle l'avait poussé, en riant tellement fort, que tous le monde c'était arrêter de couler Stiles, pour voir la scène. Le jeune Stilinski, en profita pour s'échapper le plus rapidement possible et aller attaquer Scott en le coulant, à son tour à l'aide des deux jeunes filles. Scott surprit ne comprit pas de suite, comment il était atterri au fond du lac, il vit Stiles remontant à la surface et le suivi pour se venger.

Derek venait se joindre au groupe de jeune et sauta sur Jackson, qui entraina Isaac et Lydia dans sa descente. Celle-ci, s'échappa rapidement et allait prêt de Allison, pour faire une équipe, contre ses machos de loup. Allison sauta sur Scott, qui eut comme réponse de l'embrasser tendrement. Lydia, en fit de même avec Jackson, une fois que Derek l'eut lâché. Il ne restait plus que Stiles, Isaac et Derek dans l'eau. Isaac sortit prétextant un besoin de calme.

Derek savait, que c'était parce que, le jeune homme était triste, car Erica n'était pas là. Il avait reçu un message, lui disant quelle reviendrait avec Boyd, dès que possible car elle essayait, d'échapper à une meute d'alphas et avaient déclinés toute aide.

Derek, étant maintenant dans l'eau avec Stiles, alors que les deux autres couples s'embrasser. Il fit signe au plus jeune d'approcher, mais celui-ci, partit dans la direction opposé, ce qui fit rager l'alpha qui le suivit et comprit, qu'il avait trouvé un coin tranquille, pour être avec son loup d'amour.

« Stiles ! » murmura Derek à son oreille

« Oui Derek »

« Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme devant tes amis ? Moi j'ai l'habitude mais toi tu es un mystère. »

« C'est parce que je tien à mon cou et à mon petit cul ravagé par tes coup de hanche d'hier soir. Derek, je pense que tu vas me frapper mais Je t'… hmmmm »

Derek embrassa le plus jeune, pour lui fermer son clapet. Toutes ces hormones, en fusion dans l'eau, excitaient tous les loups, il glissa sa main dans le maillot de Stiles et caressa ses fesses, rapprochant le plus jeune de son corps. Quand Peter cria, pour avertir, que les autres les cherchaient, pour les couler. Ils s'éloignèrent, et Stiles concoctait un plan pour expliquer que Derek essayait de le tuer.

Lorsqu'ils apparurent devant les autres, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient réellement se douter, de ce qu'il se passait entre Derek et Stiles. Ils agissaient tellement normalement et que c'était tellement improbable qu'ils soient ensemble, que tous le monde goba l'histoire, sauf Lydia qui se mit à douter, mais garda cela pour elle.

Vers midi tous mangèrent en riant, même Derek, qui avouait que c'était son oncle, qui avait tout préparé, car lui ne savait pas cuisiner correctement.

Après le repas, Derek retourna sur un rocher, pour faire une petite sieste, en disant qu'il méditait. Lydia attrapa Stiles et l'amena un peu plus loin de la meute, pour lui dire, quelle avait tout compris et connaissait l'auteur du suçon. Stiles dégluti péniblement, en demandant quelle garde ça pour elle, ce quelle lui promit à une seule condition, qu'il lui raconte tout en détail.

« Sacré Lydia ! J'ignorais que tu étais aussi curieuse »

« Et oui, se faire passer pour une cruche, c'est pas si facile que ça, quand on a mon intelligence. »

Les deux adolescents rirent de bon cœur et Stiles lui raconta tout en détail, la jeune fille ayant sa curiosité enfin rempli, pour le moment le remercia et ils retournèrent dans l'eau.

Stiles prépara un plan pour embêter Derek et le faire rager donc il avança lentement dans l'eau, une foi pile sous le rocher de Derek, il sortit de l'eau en l'aspergent avec son pistolet rempli d'eau. La réaction du loup fut immédiate, cherchant le coupable de ses yeux rouge de colère, lorsqu'il vit Stiles s'enfuir en toute jambe, vers Scot pour qu'il le protège, mais l'alpha le chargea et le cloua sur un arbre, celui-ci s'excusa, mais sentant que Derek, n'avait pas apprécié d'être déranger en pleine « méditation » il lui lança :

« On s'est levé du pied gauche, c'était qu'une farce, Derek remets toi en, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais tiré de l'acide dessus. »

« Refais le, une seul foi et je t'égorge vraiment »

Stiles, sans le faire exprès, aspergea la tête de l'alpha, qui le lâcha et commença à se transformer. Il s'excusa tout en reculant et se rapprocha des autres, pour qu'on le protège, mais tous voulaient disparaitre, pour ne pas se prendre la colère du loup, en pleine poire.

Lorsque Derek approcha, son oncle le bloqua et lui dit tellement doucement, que même Derek devait faire un effort incroyable pour entendre. « Tu veux tuer l'amour de ta vie tu es sur de toi ? »

Derek se calma aussitôt et s'excusa auprès des autres et remercia son oncle. Il s'approcha de Stiles, pour lui donner au moins un coup de pieds, celui-ci ne bougea pas au contraire, il était terrorisé et sincèrement désolé. Les larmes lui venaient, en coin de son œil. Sous ce charme, Derek ne put se retenir et l'attrapa sous le regard des autres personnes, qui regardaient la scène d'un air idiot.

Voyant qu'on les regardait, Stiles allait sortir une connerie, mais le loup prit la parole avant lui, « Ne refais plus ça, je ne serais pas aussi tendre la prochaine fois, d'accords jeune homme? » celui-ci répondit, d'un hochement de tête et sorti de l'étreinte du loup « fortement embarrassant » dit il en regardant Scott.

Plus d'accident ne se produisit, de la journée au moment de partir, Erica était là avec Boyd. L'alpha allait les accueillir, quand Isaac couru et attrapa la belle blonde dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-« Quelle scène émouvante » dit Stiles en regardant Derek, abasourdit par cet acte.

Pendant se baiser, qui n'en finissait plus, Boyd raconta comment ils avaient réussi à revenir. Derek leur souhaita la bienvenue et vit, qu'Erica avait enfin fini, d'embrasser Isaac. Il allait à sa rencontre et ils parlèrent un peu, quand Erica sentit quelque chose sur Derek et Stiles la même odeur sur les deux. Elle les dévisageait et puis sourit à Derek en lui montra quelle avait compris ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Ils rentrèrent tous vers la maison, ils arrivèrent aux alentours de vingt heures et tous rejoignirent leur véhicule pour rentrer. Stiles rentra seul, car Scott était partie avec Jackson, Lydia et Allison. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa Derek, qui l'attendait au dernier virage, avant d'arriver chez lui.

« Tu ne t'occupes pas du retour de ta meute ? »

« Tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie ce soir ? »

« Tu sais bien que je te veux près de moi tout le temps.

« Je t'attends dans ta chambre ya ton père qui est rentré et ne semble pas content du tout ».

« Ok ça marche à de suite. »

Le loup se glissa dans la chambre avec prudence pendant que Stiles passa la porte d'entrée. Il y vit son père, qui râler parce qu'un suspect avez filé, pendant qu'il essayer de l'arrêter.

« Ce n'est pas grave papa »

« Non parce que je l'ai rattrapé, en lui fonçant dedans avec ma voiture, je n'avais plus de frein, ma voiture est morte.

« Et le suspect il est entier ? »

« Oui heureusement, ce n'est qu'un gosse comme toi, mais il a quand même essayé de tuer, votre prof d'économie, parce qu'il le voulait pas dans l'équipe de cross.

« Et bah ya des tarés dans cette ville et c'est qui ce « gosse » ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir »

« Ok ok je le saurais de toute façon tôt ou tard. »

« Et ta journée à toi ça été ? »

« Oh oui ! Ce fût fantastique la plus belle journée du monde. » Puis rajouta dans sa tête « Même si Derek à failli me tuer encore. »

« La plus belle tu me la racontes ? »

« Non chacun ces secrets, tu le sauras un jour ou l'autre » lui lança son fils ironiquement. « Je vais à la douche et je vais me coucher, tu veux que je te fasse un truc vite fait à manger ? »

« C'est bon j'ai déjà mangé mes frites et ma pizza »

« Tu te fous de moi, je fais tout pour que tu sois en bonne santé et toi tu la bousille en un repas fait gaffe pa. »

« Mais t'inquiète, je suis un homme fort, aller file. Ah ! Et demain je ne suis pas là je pars vers cinq heure du mat j'ai des trucs à faire. »

« Mais c'est dimanche tu as eu quand ton dernier jour de repo ? »

« Mercredi tu le sais bien, on est même allait t'acheter un maillot de bain »

« Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai rien dit alors bonne nuit papa »

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne vit pas Derek, il allait l'appelait quand une voix dans la salle de bain l'appeler, en chuchotant, il y entra et vit Derek qui l'attendait, avec une serviette autour de la taille, prêt à rentrer dans la douche. Stiles sourit et le rejoignit en se déshabillant, le plus lentement possible, pour faire grogner l'autre. Derek n'étant pas d'une grande patience, fit valser tout les vêtements et attrapa le plus jeune dans ses bras et rentra avec lui sous la douche, celui-ci l'embrassa pendant que la douche leur coulait dessus.

« Alors comme ça tu as passé une journée formidable ? Qu'est ce qui ta plus dis le moi ? » Le nargua Derek

« Devines beau ténébreux dont les yeux sont tellement rouge que j'en ai peur. »

« Ne commences pas à me chercher, parce que je ne te laisserais pas partir cette fois. »

« C'est une promesse ou une menace ? »

« Attends qu'on sorte de la douche, que je sois libre de mes mouvement, tu vas voir ça va chauffer pour toi. »

« Tiens donc tu as un surplus d'hormone en trop c'est ça tous ces couples ça ta fait perdre la tête ? »

Derek l'embrassa, pour lui dire de se taire, mais cela eut pour effet d'exciter Stiles, qui ne se cacher, pas au contraire. Les bras de Derek se resserrèrent autour de la taille du plus jeune, pendant qu'il se collait au membre de son compagnon pour le faire gémir de plaisir.

« Derek arrêtes stp, pas ici, pas maintenant après si tu veux »

« Pas de non tu es à moi et tu te tais tu te débats pas beaucoup à ce que je vois. »

Le plus jeune fit mine de résister et de le repousser, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne désirait que ça. Derek s'arrêta quand même, pour réellement prendre une douche avec son amant. Ils se nettoyèrent mutuellement, le dos et autres partie de leur corps. Ce qui les excitait tous les deux.

Une fois la douche prise, Derek rentra dans le lit, avec un petit boxer, qu'il avait apporté de chez lui et Stiles dans la même tenue que lui.

Derek commença et se placer au dessus du plus jeune, pour lui faire comprendre, que la douche ce n'était que l'échauffement. Il l'embrassa, laissant un bras dans le cou de Stiles, et l'autre caressait le corps, en commença par son cou, puis descendit sur son tors et remonta, puis redescendait, plus bas en faisait gémir le plus jeune.

Stiles prit les devant et fit basculer le loup sous lui, avec sa langue il titilla le cou, puis le tors de Derek, qui respirait de plus en plus fort et vite due au plaisir, que lui donnait son compagnon. Il embrassa le loup, puis parsema de baiser, tout le corps en dessous de lui. Derek n'en pouvant plus, prit un préservatif, y passa le lubrifiant puis s'inséra dans l'anneau de chair de son amant, le faisant gémir. Leur cœur battait à l'unisson, comme leur respiration. Ils haletèrent chacun, ayant un plaisir qui n'en finissait plus. Derek bascula le jeune homme, de manière à être au dessus et les jambes du plus jeune, autour de son bassin. Leur débat était beaucoup plus doux que le premier. Stiles jouissant le premier, suivi de Derek, quelque va et vient à près. Ils s'embrassèrent une énième foi et finirent par s'endormirent tous les deux, en même temps, Stiles dans le bras de Derek la tête sur son tors. Les deux en ayant un visage heureux.

_Voila normalement j'ai corrigé toutes les fautes. ça me titillé depuis quelques temps._


End file.
